As For Now
by Michiharu
Summary: When Sesshoumaru and Kikyo got together, Rin with the help of Sango and Souten gets a total makeover to try and get Sesshoumaru's attention, what she didn't expect was that she would fall for Inuyasha
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I don't own Inuyasha or any of it's characters!

* * *

"Their going to be mates?" Rin couldn't bring herself to be surprised.

"You seem to handle it well," Shippo the fox youkai replied," I mean whoever would have thought...Sesshoumaru...and Kikyo?"

Rin and Shippo lay in a meadow by his home with Souten the thunder brother's sister who, as of last spring had become his mate, he and Rin were the best of friends," Think about it Shippo, they both have an absolutly fridged exterior, and she's been living in the castle for what, two years, or ever since we defeated Naraku."

"They just seem like they would clash."

"I wish," Rin replied," but if you're around them when they're alone, or "think" they're alone, they're totally kind, it's, as hard as it is to say this, it's precious."

"Yeah, I remember you telling me about catching them kissing in the library, then when you walked into his room to tell him you were going to visit Sango and saw them sleeping in the same bed," Shippo turned to look at Rin, her eyes drifted to look at him.

"Atleast they had clothes on, but he was holding her like he would never let her go," Rin shook her head as if to clear the thought.

"She's nice to you isn't she?" Shippo questioned.

"Yes, she's always nice to me, she can be a little cold when it comes to our youkai guests, but Sesshoumaru simply shakes his head, and it looks as though he is about to smile at her antics. He gets mad if I so much as make an angry gesture towards them."

"Do you love him?" Shippo questioned.

"I did, but I saw this coming, I learned along time ago my feelings were wasted, I can't even get him to look my way."

"Rin I believe I can answer why," Souten greeted Rin as she sat next to Shippo, Rin and she had been friends since Souten had come to stay with Shippo," We're friends Rin and I would not lie to you, your a pretty girl Rin, but thats just it, you're no longer a girl, you're a beautiful woman, you just need a makeover."

Rin raised an eyebrow," What's wrong with what I've got on?"

"Rin your twenty-one years old and you still wear your hair in a side ponytail tied with a green ribbon! Your clothes are still checkered, you wore those colors when we travelled together to defeat Naraku, you need clothes more tight-fitting, those clothes are to loose, and a little make-up never hurt."

"Point taken," Rin laughed playfully," So how do we fix it?"

"I'll send word to the Western Castle that you're staying with me until the ceramonies," everyone turned to were Sango spoke and which Kilala, Miroku, and Inuyasha stood.

"How long have you been there?" Rin asked.

"Keh, long enough," Inuyasha replied.

After the defeat of Naraku, Kagome told Inuyasha she had found his older self in her world and she was going to stay there, but she would meet up with him again in five-hundred years when he made it to her era. Sango and Miroku had been married a few months ago and Kohaku had restarted the slaying village after he escaped from Naraku's grasp.

"Don't worry Rin, we'll give you a make-over that'll turn even the coldest youkai's head," Sango grinned.

With that said they ventured to the village in which Sango resided, Rin then wrote a note saying she was staying with Sango for the week, and would return on the weekend, in order to give Kikyo and himself some privacy. Rin then sent it back to the castle with Au-Un.

* * *

The next morning, with Sango and Souten by her side, they went to a nearby hot springs, where they washed her hair with something they called shampoo, Sango said Kagome taught her to make it, they then trimmed her hair and brushed it until it gleamed like the darkest of ebony. They used a file like thing to clean under her long fingernails, and then talked abit before heading back to Sango's.

Back at Sango's hut they found that a large red kimono with white flower designs on it had arrived. Souten at once took measurements and claimed Rin's style was going to change at once, Sango instead found her a ninja-like outfit, that had short sleeves, went to her mid thigh with a slit to her upper thigh, and told her to try it on.

"Sango don't you think it's a bit to revealing?" Rin questioned as she stepped out from behind the screen where she had changed.

"I think it'll be fine, that's what some slayers were when training."

"Dang Rin, you have curves!" Souten proclaimed making Rin blush.

"Thanks for your help," Rin grinned.

"Anytime, but I have to go to the slaying village for awhile," Sango exited the room followed by Souten, who after ignoring Rin's insistent I'll do its, went to work on the kimono Rin was to wear.

Rin sighed to herself as she exited the rather nice hut and began walking into the woods towards the waterfall she was headed for. She was so caught up in thought that she hadn't even heard anyone come up behind her.

"What are you doing so far from the village?"

"Oh Inuyasha!" Rin jumped," you startled me!"

"Were are you headed?" he asked.

"Well, theres a ..." Rin's foot caught on a tree root, and she found herself ready to meet the ground, but much to her surprise, she felt a warm pair of arms slip around her.

Inuyasha saw her fall and with lightning fast reflexes, reached out, and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her close to him," You alright?"

"Yeah," Rin grinned at him as he turned her to face him," thanks for catching me."

Inuyasha blushed," Keh."

They walked a few minutes before she finally told him she was headed to a waterfall.

Inuyasha stopped abruptly," Get on it's faster."

Rin blushed as she climbed on to his back, as he grabbed her legs to keep her from falling off, then they bounded off into the trees.

* * *

Thats it for this chapter

- Michiharu


	2. Chapter 2

Well here's the next chapter! I don't own Inuyasha or any of it's characters!

* * *

"Thanks for bringing me here," Rin looked to the hanyou who stood arms crossed, off to her side.

"It's no big deal," he replied his amber orbs glancing her way.

Rin got up and followed him as they headed back to the village for lunch," What do you think about there uninon Inuyasha?"

His ears perked up slightly at her question, as he looked her way," I really could care less, and personally I can't see why you like that cold hearted jerk."

Her dark orbs glared at him for a moment before she sook her head laughing, " I know what you mean Inuyasha."

"I mean why change yourself when it's not going to change their getting married, the irony in the situation is unbelievable."

"I didn't know you had such a large vocabulary," Rin laughed as he gave her the famous," Feh."

They walked in silence after that, and as the village came into view Rin turned to the hanyou next to her," Everyone's going to be gone today aren't they Inuyahsa, I mean Souten is working on my dress and Sango and Miroku and the rest went to her village."

"Guess so," the hanyou replied.

"Well I don't have anything extravagant to do today, so if you want to I'll make us dinner."

"Fine but only if you'll make what I want."

She laughed lightly agreeing as she turned and headed in the direction of Sango's hut. She was surprised when Inuyasha thrust a pack of noodles in her hand and told her it was something Kagome had left behind. She had never seen ramen before which resulted in Inuyasha having to show her how to cook it, and she was surprised to say she was enjoying herself immensly.

They sat eating a few minutes later as she exclaimed," I could live on this stuff!"

Inuyasha grinned," Feh, I know, I tried to believe me, but Kagome always "sat" me."

"I'm sorry about that Inuyasha, I'm sure you cared for her, and she shouldn't have done that to you."

"Feh, it's no big deal, look what that teme did to you, and with the women I used to love, I mean we both got screwed."

Rin laughed," You think it's bad hearing about it, try living with them for one day. I mean it is completely ridiculous, I rather fight with Naraku then deal with that!"

Inuyasha shook his head lightly," Why don't you just move out, I mean you don't have to stay there."

"Where exactly would I go to?" Rin questioned sienna eyes questioning.

"You could always stay in the village, with Sango, and the others, I mean it would be much better then dealing with them."

"Wow, I never thought i would say this, Inuyasha you're a genious."

"Feh, never knew you could compliment and insult someone in the same sentance," Inuyasha grinned slyly," I must be rubbing off on you."

"Yea, Yea, I know," Rin replied intently staring at the hanyou," so are you going to their ceremony."

Inuyasha leaned back slightly looking over to her," I have nothing better to do, but I'm not going to their little after ceramony, to much trouble."

"What! You have to go Inuyasha! Who else is going to make fun of those idiots with me?" Rin asked, surprised that she had actually said it.

"Well, well, look who's coming around, I never thought I would see the day you would call Sesshoumaru an idiot." Inuyasha questioned.

"You must be rubbing off on me, my dear hanyou friend," Rin teased playfully,"good job."

Inuyasha let out a chuckle at this," It's what I'm best at."

"I think it'll be fun with the food, and the music, and the dancing, as long as I block out those two," Rin added raising an eybrow as Inuyasha got a weird look on his face when she said dance," Why are you looking like that Inuyasha?"

"Feh, it's nothing."

Rin squeeled in delight," You can't dance can you!"

"I'm a warrior not a geisha."

Rin stood quickly, taking Inuyasha by the hand she began pulling him towards the door in delight," Come on thenInuyasha, I'm going to teach you how to!"

"Not a chance!" the hanyou yelled in remark pulling frantically out of her grasp.

Rin put a hand on her hip," I'm going to teach you and that's final."

"Well if your gonna be a nag about it," Inuyasha grumbled allowing her to lead him outside.

Rin took his hand in hers, looking into his fiery amber orbs, so much different from the cold ones his brother held and wondered," Am I starting to like Inuyasha?"

* * *

Well thats it for this chapter, review please!

-Michiharu


End file.
